A New Light
by abubblytale
Summary: Coulson's team investigates a large power source and stumble upon an intriguing girl as the source. With no memory though, she brings more questions then answers. Who is she? How is she connected to the great Tony Stark? Why is there no records of her? What exactly is she capable of? (LEO FITZ AND OC PAIRING)
1. Chapter 1

Stainless steel machinery whirred about, creating a gentle hum which filled the medium sized room. At the center of the large contraption that stood in the middle of the room was a girl. Her head was bent down in exhaustion and her long, dark, wavy hair obscured her face from view.

She was held up only by the restraints which had rubbed her wrists to a raw and angry red. Her body sagged, unable to sustain her weight any longer after countless hours of brutal draining. But what was most notable about the girl was her hands, or rather, what appeared to be coming out of them. Bright, white lights burst forth from each of her palms, so bright that it hurt to look at them for too long.

The girl's mind was foggy, exhaustion clouding her mind and making even basic thoughts a struggle. At this point she was attempting to order her mind once again; it was a process she undertook regularly as a last stroke of defiance against her captors who slowly drained her. She tried to calculate how long she had been kept in the facility, which was made even more difficult for her considering she did not possess any means of measuring time.

Her shaky train of thought was brought to a halt, however, by the whizz of the automatic doors opening and three sets of footsteps coming in. Normally she wouldn't have bothered to even spare them a thought; she'd known that they would be the head technician and his two lab assistants. They came to check on her often, make observations, take readings and sometimes change out her I.V. drip which supplied her with the nutrients she required to keep her alive.

But this time something was different. Their footsteps were hurried and they spoke in frantic voices. She listened in on their conversation. She was unable to understand what they were saying, but she supposed it was important. She stored the information in her brain, and perhaps she would be able to figure it out at some point.

"What about the girl?"

"Leave her. Once we show the boss these stats, he'll grant us anything we want. Including enough force to retrieve her from wherever she decides to hide."

"But sir, if S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"I said leave her. What we need now is to get as much of our work as we can, destroy the rest and get the hell out of here before we end up in a bloody S.H.I.E.L.D prison."

The conversation ended there and the scuffling continued for a few more minutes.

"Is everything erased?" The head technician asked.

"Yes"

"Good. Smash the computers, I'm not taking any chances."

With that, the doors whizzed open and shut. Then, sounds filled the air, indicating that the computers were being broken. The girl raised her head at the sound, completely clueless as to what was happening. She watched as the two people destroyed everything else as the machines around her kept on running.

When the two had finished they made their way towards the door, not even sparing a glance at the girl they were leaving behind.

The girl stared at the door for what felt like hours. Even her mind, which contained so little, understood what was happening. They were leaving. And she wasn't.

She dropped her head once again, a new wave of defeat washing over her as tears of heartbreak and desperation pooled in her eyes. She was so caught up with those feelings of utter desolation that she didn't register when the doors slid open again.

"Oh my god," came a voice from the doorway.

She looked up through the tears in her eyes to see a man staring straight at her. Straight away she knew he was different, knowing just from the way he looked at her. His eyes were filled with sympathy, compassion and kindness, unlike the others - they would barely look at her at all. And when they did, it was with fear, hate, or just general indifference.

The man rushed forward, his hands nimbly fiddling with a device she couldn't quite see, and then the machine around her switched off, halting the beams of light and releasing her from the bonds that had previously bound her wrists.

However, she hardly noticed the scene that played out around her, and instead focused intently on the man, her tears now forgotten. She tried to commit every aspect of him to her memory as he rushed to her side and leant over her, trying to make her more comfortable as he called for help.

She felt herself fading as she took note of what lay in front of her: his brown curls, his burgundy shirt and tie, his blue eyes which scanned her over for any injuries, his dark blue cardigan...

But before she could quite finish her list, her vision faded into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my story. I hope that you're enjoying it so far, be sure to let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is much appreciated and general thoughts or comments are good to! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta reader: Cookie-Stories (thank you!)**

* * *

As the fog of unconsciousness began to lift from the girl she noticed a few things. Firstly; she wasn't hanging from her wrists, but appeared to be laying down. Secondly, she felt better. A lot better. It was no longer as if her body would simply give in at any moment, but rather a newfound energy flowed through her veins.

Taking this into account, as the last remnants of her unconscious state lifted she opened her eyes.

"Oh! Hello there, welcome back" Said a woman, popping her head into the girls field of vision.

The girl, not understanding a word that was said, only recognized the lab coat she wore. A lab coat which look near identical to those the lab assistants wore.

Springing up from her laying position she lept off the medical bed she had been resting on and onto the large glass desk in the center of the room. Her sudden movements startled the other woman into letting out a small scream. The girl stood atop the desk, legs apart and knees bent ready for any sudden movements from the woman. Other people ran into the room at the sound of the commotion, frightening the girl further.

She jumped off the desk expecting to hover in the air like she usually would. Instead though, she came crashing down to the ground, bring down all sorts of instruments around her and landing in a jumbled and very unladylike heap.

Shocked at this revelation she looked to her palms, expecting the beams of light to come shooting forth. Unfortunately, this didn't happen either.

She looked up from her daze at the people around her, taking a quick catalogue. There were five other people in the room. Two men, who were closest to her, one younger than the other with jet black hair. A little behind them was a woman with long brown hair. And then, furthest away from her was the woman she had woken up to and...the man! The man who had rescued her!

She thought quickly as the first two men continued to close in, constantly saying to her things she could not understand. She wanted to get the the man at the back as he was sure to get her out of there, but there were too many people in the way. Second option, to run. The door.

Not wasting a second she lept up, rushing past the men at a speed that was only facilitated by the adrenaline running through her veins. She made it past only by a millisecond. Dashing out the door she saw a spiralled staircase to her left and didn't hesitate in scrambling up it. The men were sure to be hot on her tail. Once up the top she continued on her sprint with no particular direction in mind. Dashing past the windows she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know much but she felt quite sure that clouds and blue sky were supposed to be above her and certainly not next to her.

She was so absorbed in the worrisome fact that she didn't notice as someone slipped in behind her and administered a small dose of dendrotoxin, knocking her out instantly.

The second time she woke was not nearly as comfortable. She found she was sitting and her head had been laying on the cool table in front of her whilst she slept. She looked around the dark grey room, apart from the objects she had woken up on there was nothing else in the room. She attempted to get up in order to investigate further, but found herself restrained by strange shiny cuffs around each of her wrists. Although, thankfully, someone had been kind enough to treat her wrists so the discomfort was minimal. The feeling of being captive, though, was anything but minimal.

Her heartbeat began to speed up as she pulled at the cuffs in attempt to rid herself of them. Before she could try any further though, a section of the room swung inward. The older man from before strode in with the dark-haired younger one behind him. Fearful of them, she instantly shrunk back into the seat trying to make herself as small as possible.

The older man approached her, taking the seat across from her while the other man leaned on the wall to her right. The older man then began speaking, she sensed her was not trying to be hostile but never the less she didn't take her eyes off of him as he continued to speak. She analysed his speech pattern, cataloguing the words he was saying and even deciphering the meaning quite a few of them. At the rate she was going, the girl felt she may be able to communicate, somewhat, with her new captors if the man were to continue talking.

He paused once more, as he had at several points during his monologue, again earning only a cautious and fearful glare from the girl across from him. The man sighed resignedly, looking down at the desk before talking to the younger man.

"Watch her for a minute, I'll be right back." The girl heard before the older man left the room.

Once the wall-opening was shut again, the younger man stepped forward. Unlike the older man, he seemed quite hostile. He began talking to her, in short, sharp and forceful sentences, his hulking frame towering over her small one.

The girl felt her pulse skyrocket as her fear levels rose and she sunk further into the chair. this man seemed dangerous and she was utterly defenseless now that her abilities were no longer available to her.

As fear clouded her senses she couldn't process his speech properly, making it impossible for her to reply despite her previous progress. Clearly frustrated by her lack of response, the man only got louder and louder. He leaned on the table staring directly at her while the girl tugged at the cuffs in a desperate attempt to put some distance between the two of them.

All of a sudden the wall-opening slammed open revealing the curly-haired man.

"Ward stop, that's not helping! She doesn't know what you're saying!" He shouted

"What do you mean she doesn't know what i'm saying, I know seven languages, there's no way she can't understand a word of any of them!" He retorted sharply at the curly-haired man.

"Ward." came the voice of the older man who had appeared back in the room at the disturbance. "Why don't you come with me. Fitz, you continue the interrogation."

"What?" Asked both of the younger men, looking to the elder with shock.

"Me?" questioned the curly-haired man.

"Yeah," the older man confirmed "She seems to like you." he said gesturing towards the girl who was staring unashamedly at the younger man, a slight smile gracing her features.

"Fine." the dark haired man said sullenly before following the older out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

The curly haired man hovered near the doorway for a moment, his previous burst of confidence clearly dissipated. The girl didn't take her eyes off him as he hesitantly took the seat across from her before beginning speaking.

"Ahh, okay. Hello. My name's Leo. But uhh most people call me Fitz." The girl listened intently as he spoke, paying attention to each word and filing them away in her brain.

"Umm I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, actually we all do. I mostly work with Simmons though." the man continued to ramble, "I'm engineering, she's Bio-Chem. And um- Oh wait no, I'm supposed to be interrogating you. Right." He paused and chuckled nervously. "Um okay so, what's your name?"

The girl thought quickly before speaking for the first time "Ahh, okay. Hello. My name's Leo." She said, repeating what she figured was a greeting.

"Ha ha!" Leo exclaimed triumphantly, being the first to get the strange girl to talk. "Well actually, I'm Leo, not you. But good start." He pointed to himself to emphasize his point, "Leo" he repeated with emphasis.

The girl, having caught on, also pointed to him repeating whilst nodding "Leo."

"Yes! That's right!" Fitz said excitedly.

The girl then pointed to herself, looking back at Fitz with wide, questioning eyes.

"Oh." Fitz said more calmly "You don't know your name?"

The girl shook her head, finding it easier and easier to understand the talking around her.

"Is there anything you remember?" Fitz asked

The girl paused, there was one thing she remembered, a small fragment of what she assumed was her past self. But didn't know how to express herself so instead settled on a small shrug as she had seen the lab assistants do before.

"Oh well nevermind, lets see what else you do know." Fitz said before starting up into excited conversation again. They continued the exchange for another forty-five minutes, the girl becoming more and more comfortable around the eccentric engineer.

"Well" said Fitz entering the debriefing room where everyone else was gathered "She's not going to be able to help us with much, she can't seem to remember anything plus communication is a bit of an issue. But, she was learning, and actually quite quickly as well."

"Yes, I was watching and she really is remarkable." Simmons continued "She appears to analyse speech patterns whilst simultaneously storing words that are said for later use. Her brain would be amazing to look at!"

"So the more we talk to her, the faster she'll learn." Fitz said.

"And the more we'll know!" Simmons finished.

"What did you guys find out?" Fitz asked curiously.

"I ran facial recognition and she didn't turn up in the S.H.I.E.L.D database." Coulson said

"Well that's unusual" Fitz replied

"Very," Coulson confirmed "But we were able to pull this picture from a street cam" He continued, indicating to a picture that came up on the holo-desk in front of them all.

"She was entering the Stark Industries building, so I dug into their personnel records and found this." Skye continued pulling up another file.

"Isabella Blunt, Intern for Stark Industries in Research and Development" Fitz read aloud, impressed.

"Yeah, but I did a little more digging and 'Isabella Blunt' definitely doesn't exist." continued Skye "It's just an alias, she seems to have been using it occasionally. I guess Stark Industries doesn't do background checks 'cuz it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"But she hasn't turned up to work in three months, and I'm guessing it's because she's been in that facility." Skye concluded

"So what's the plan?" asked Ward, turning his attention to Coulson.

Colson paused for a moment, digesting the information before divulging the plan. "We let her out. To avoid another freakout, your to babysit her Fitz, she seems most comfortable around you. Skye, you keep digging and FitzSimmons, I'm going to need you to analyse the information the seven dwarves got from the site. But, at the first sign she might be a danger, I want her knocked out and back in the cage. Understood?"

A chorus of yes's sounded from the room's occupants before they dispersed to go about their respective tasks.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, and thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story so far, and they're should be less mistakes because now I have an incredible beta, who you should check out!**

**Let me know what you think of this update? (I will be trying to update once a week)**


End file.
